1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating pads and more particularly pertains to a new heating pad assembly for providing a user with a therapeutic device designed to apply heat therapy to the body, primarily the back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating pads is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,080 describes a hot or cold applicator with inner element for heating or cooling a surface such as the skin. Another type of heating pad is U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,275 describes tubed lamination heat transfer articles and method of manufacture that modulates the flow of heat to or from a human body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,326 describes a suboccipital pillow from applying hot and or cold treatments to the neck and suboccipatal areas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,285 describes a localized heat transfer device for tropically heating or cooling an animal or human body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,336 describes a heating and cooling pad for therapeutically treating regions about a patient""s head. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,734 describes an ornamental design for cervical heat collar.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new heating pad assembly that would surround the painful area, providing heat more consistently and without the need for constant adjustments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new heating pad assembly that would feature a center column that would prevent heat from being applied to spinal nerves, providing more beneficial, therapeutic treatment.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a cover member designed for abutting the back of a user. The cover member defines an interior space. A heating assembly is positioned within the cover member. The heating assembly has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is positioned on a first side of the interior space. The second portion is positioned on a second side of the interior space. The first and second portions are positioned such that a center column through the interior space does not have either the first or second portions of the heating assembly positioned therein. A cord assembly is operationally coupled to the heating assembly. The cord assembly is designed for coupling to a conventional household electrical outlet. The cord assembly facilitates flow of electrical current through the heating assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.